Sharing Toys
by Lady Anatui
Summary: Fifth and last part of my Hirota series. Now that their relationship has been finalized, Hirokazu doesn’t ever want to let Kenta go.


_All right, this is the last part in my Hirota series. Please enjoy the ending. Have fun! I love you all. Thanks so much for reading my other stories. Please leave me a review._

_Anatui_

* * *

**Sharing Toys**

Moving day had come and passed, but Kenta hadn't left the apartment. Leiko had, though, for good. She had shrieked and screamed and yelled until one of the neighbors called the police, at which point she had been escorted away. Later that evening, after both Hirokazu and Kenta had gone down and dragged back up the few boxes that had been moved to the truck, Kenta decided he needed to call her.

"I'm sorry about earlier today," he said into the phone, and Kazu snorted in the background—he wasn't sorry in the least.

"Yeah, and how're you going to make it up to me?" she snapped in her frustration, and even Kazu was still able to hear her loud voice through the receiver.

"Actually," Kenta began hesitantly, "actually, Leiko, I'm going to have to break up with you. I'm sorry, but I don't think that anything between us would work out."

She screamed then, her voice practically filling the entire apartment. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" she let out in her anger. "YOU'RE GOING BACK TO _HIM_, AREN'T YOU? THAT STUPID, IDIOT FRIEND OF YOURS!"

Kenta responded feebly to her accusation. "He _is_ my best friend, Leiko. I-I never wanted to hurt anyone, but our relationship was hurting him—and I can't hurt him above all people. He's my _best_ friend."

She didn't take it well after that. There was mostly incoherent screaming until Kazu finally took the phone away from his poor friend (and apparently now boyfriend) and, while she was pausing to take a breath, he said into the phone, his voice proud and yet disgruntled, "Listen, Leiko, you don't get to yell at him anymore. He's my boy-toy now, and I don't share my toys. End of story," and he hung up without allowing her a chance to make any sort of reply.

The two boys locked eyes after that, and Kazu was unable to do anything but grin. A small smile playing on his own face, Kenta rolled his eyes before taking the phone away again and setting it in its small perch on the countertop. "You're insane, Kazu," he said after that, his back to the dear boy behind him.

Kazu eagerly approached him from behind to pull him closer and place his lips soothingly on the other boy's neck. "I know," he agreed wholeheartedly, "but that's part of why you love me."

"You're very lucky I do," Kenta replied earnestly, "because, if I didn't, I'd probably hate you." A wicked grin engulfed his face. "Then there'd be no more sex for Kazu."

Kazu gasped at that before spinning him round and completely assaulting him. They both knew that Kenta would never be able to resist him, anyway, and, predictably so, that time was no different.

The following two days were a different sort of moving day. Instead of moving out, Kenta was moving back in. They chose the largest of the two rooms they had been using as bedrooms and bought a whole brand-new queen-sized bed for them to share before taking their two small ones apart and giving them to a sort of thrift store. The small of the two rooms was quickly turned into a computer or study room, and, before long, their living room was less cluttered.

Later that evening, after most of the moving had been completed, when the two of them were settling down to watch a late-night movie, their doorbell rang. Kenta quickly paused the movie at the opening screen as Kazu jumped to his feet to open the door.

On the other side of the door stood Rika and, begrudgingly behind her, Ryo. Rika smiled at him warmly and said, "We came to see if you were all right. Haven't heard from either you or Kenta for a while, and, since Kenta's probably busy with moving in with Leiko, I thought we'd come see how you were coping."

Kazu couldn't help but grin at them. "Wanna watch a movie with us?" he asked, opening the door farther and allowing them entrance.

"Us?" echoed Ryo curiously as they stepped inside.

Rika, on the other hand, easily noticed Kenta sitting on the loveseat and smiled. "I'm not so sure it'd be very wise to interfere," she said humbly.

"No, come on!" called Kenta, gesturing for her to walk in far enough for Kazu to shut the door.

"We're not going to hurt you," laughed Kazu.

The newly arrived couple stood there for a moment, unsure as to what to do, until Kazu offered them something to drink. "Why does this place look so much bigger?" Ryo asked after declining tea. Without hesitating he moved back to the rooms beyond and glanced inside each room before emerging with a large blush.

Kazu had been distracted with pouring Rika a small cup of tea and barely noticed his friend's actions until he heard Ryo's next words.

"Okay, now that I know you two are sleeping together, I think it's time to make my exit."

He spilled the hot tea all over the counter. "Shit."

"God, Ryo, don't you have any tact?" snapped Rika in frustration.

"But, Rika, there's only one bed now!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Oh, fuck, they're not gonna have sex right in front of us, you asshole," she snarled at him.

Meanwhile, Kazu was speedily mopping up the small mess he had made on the counter before attempting once more to pour Rika a cup of tea. He set it beside her, not feeling that it was safe for her to be holding it during an argument with Ryo, considering how frustrated she could be at those moments.

As Rika and Ryo ranted on, Kazu went back toward the loveseat and pressed play so they the two of them could watch the movie—the arguing couple was just… background music. And, as the beginning credits began to play, Kenta entwined his fingers in Kazu's and tugged him closer.

Neither of them actually watched the movie—they were tired and exhausted from the day's work—and so, when Rika and Ryo finally sat down on the floor near them after an ended fight, they were both already half asleep in each other's arms.

When the two boys woke up early in the morning, it took them a while to actually force themselves to get up. And, once they had, they found a note stuck to the television scribbled in Rika's handwriting. It read:

_Hey, goggle-heads. We didn't want to wake you when we left, so I put away the movie and rinsed out my teacup and left it on the counter. Have a great day!_

_Rika_

Kazu grunted in recognition of the note before saying rather incoherently, "Thank Buddha they're gone."

"Jeez, Kazu, they're our friends. Don't be so rude," scolded Kenta as he moved toward the refrigerator to find something to eat for breakfast. "D'you want anything?"

"Not hungry yet," he replied before clarifying his point. "I know they're our friends, but it's Saturday, and aren't people supposed to be enjoying themselves on Saturdays?"

"What's your point?"

Kazu sighed, running a hand through his hair. "My point is," he began, rolling his eyes at his own embarrassment as a deep rose flushed his cheeks, "I'd much rather just spend the whole day with you than listen to them argue, no matter how funny it can be." He paused for a moment and then quickly defended himself by adding, "Besides, we're gonna see them Tuesday anyway."

Kenta was blushing, too, when he pulled away from the fridge to look his friend in the eye. "It's not like I'm going to just disappear if you don't hold onto me very tightly."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean I'm not going to worry."

And then Kenta was laughing, pushing his glasses up his nose once again. "You're not very good with the concept of sharing, are you?" he said.

"You already know I'm not," Kazu replied. "You have for over ten years."

"Well, I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon, Kazu," he reminded him as he stepped forward and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Even if you were, I wouldn't let you go. You're mine now, and nobody else gets to even think about touching you."

"Aren't you a little overprotective?" Kenta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"Not even in the least?"

"Not at all. If you want to keep what you have, you have to fight for it."

Kenta flushed at the thought. "You'd fight for me?"

And Kazu rolled his eyes. "Haven't I already done that, Chumley?"


End file.
